To Be Strong To Simle Throughout All
by Moonstarslight
Summary: There where somethings Yuri gave up trying to have. Friends was one of them. He just needed his monsters and himself after all. But one duel and that view changed quickly. Just who is this upperclassman? How come he quickly gained a spot in Yuri's heart? Just what is with these visions? Well there is much to learn from this strange upperclassman. Good thing Yuri likes surprises.
1. Upperclassman

Alright its official! I come up some of the strangest story ideas. After all when everyone else is have dimensional counterparts meet the original protagonists who focused on their summoning method, I am having those original protags flip counterparts! I don't know why I need some Yuri and Yuma interaction but I do.

I think its me firmly believing Yuri needed someone like Yuma in his life. Or at least Kotori (Tori). A friend of sort who is used to, if not already is, people off kilter. Besides Yuri not getting any friends because he was always winning, sounds like a job for the one protagonist who lost often yet befriended those who defeated him!

Now know that this story is before Yuri gained his sadistic tendencies. They are alluded to, but they are not fully grown yet. The Academia hasn't sunk its claws into him to deeply yet. So that should explain why Yuri is a little out of character.

Besides the fact I am not the best at writing in character. I try! I really do! Its just sometimes they don't want to be written like themselves. *pouts* Mean characters.

Anyway I don't own anything but this idea and any headcanons that pop up. Though the later I am more than willing to share.

Warning! AU, possible OOCness, and Yuma!

What do you mean he isn't a warning? The kid throws everyone for a loop.

Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **To Be Strong. To Smile Throughout All.**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

Upperclassman

Yuri was eleven when he was brought to Duel Academia. He was in awe at the building and grounds when he arrived and couldn't wait to explore them. He was also excited for the chance to finally make some friends. He had always watched his fellow orphans play together, but he was never included. If he was, he was normally the tag along most would forget about.

But here he could possibility make some friends. After all everyone here liked dueling.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Due to the fact he kept winning no one would talk to him. He kept adjusting his deck hoping that there was something he could do to make it harder for him to be beaten.

But nothing he did worked. He quickly rose through the ranks without much effort.

Alone the entire time. And Yuri didn't know how to change that.

So he stopped trying. No one wanted to be friends so he didn't need them. He was fine by himself after all.

He didn't need anyone else.

Right?

TS

Yuri smiled as he stood before the second year class. A few other First year Blues where with him. They were the top of their year and were to be tested to see if they could remain standing against their upperclassmen in a duel.

One by one they were assigned to their opponent. Yuri was a little surprised to have been assigned to a Second Year Osiris Red. Those were rare color wise. Never mind why would he be assigned to someone who was obliviously going to lose?

Brushing it off he smiled at his opponent. To his surprise he got a wide smile in return. The black and red haired Osiris student bounced over to him and dragged him off to their dueling location.

Purple eyes blinked. No one, especially a Osiris Red was so trusting of him. Normally they would be standing a good distance away with a skeptical look in their eye. But this upperclassman had grabbed him by the hand and his happily leading him over to the duel arena they were assigned to. Once there the older boy released his hand and _cartwheeled_ over to his spot.

Yuri blinked at the sight before smiling and walked over to his spot. This was going to be interesting.

He wasn't wrong. This Osiris Red wasn't the best at playing, however he pulled some combos Yuri was not expecting. He doubted that anyone would. His opponent was reckless however and quickly lost.

However instead of staying on the ground to lick his wounds he pushed himself back up and had a big smile on his face.

"Wow! I knew you were good! But that was better than I heard! Can I duel you again sometime?! I'm sure I can do better against you!"

Yuri couldn't help but feel a bit surprised. No one has ever asked for a rematch right after being defeated. Or was so chipper about it all. Especially after losing to him.

He was so shocked he could not do much but nod.

The Osiris Red beamed and ran over to grab his hands.

"Great! I sure it would be fun either way! I'll see you then!"

With that he ran off leaving Yuri a little bewildered.

"Oh yeah!"

The Obelisk Blue looked over.

"My name is Yuma! Its nice to meet you!"

Waving Yuma turned around and ran out the arena.

Yuri could only watch as the energetic upperclassman disappeared from view. What a strange person.

He couldn't wait to duel him again.

* * *

Just a short start. We get some hints as to why Yuma is in Fusion next chapter though we are a long ways away from any reason to be properly given.

And yes I am firmly believing Yuma to be in Osiris (Slifer) Red. Maybe not because of grades, seeing we don't know if Yuma is still passing all his classes despite sleeping through most of them. Personally think he is.

But it is known that Yuma isn't exactly the best duelist around. And without any XYZs his deck is a bit weak. Especially when Rituals are rare. (Growls in annoyance.) More ritual cards would be very much appreciated thank you.

Anyway, my annoyance with the game aside. I would think that Yuri is a Blue because he is one of the strongest officers in DA. So at least in this story he is.

As for not may Reds in second year. DA is now a military institute, while I have no knowledge of how proper military institutions work. I am making it in this story where most Reds are washed out in first year. Kinda like in collage. The weakest are flushed out. But you can be demoted while in upper years.

Yuma is going to be pulling a Jaden in a way. Stay in Red the whole time he is in DA, but instead of his grades or his love of the color red keeping him back. It is his loss streak. After all in the beginning of ZEXAL he had a 20 loss streak. It is a miracle he is still in DA.

Anyways. Next up KATTOBINGU! And other things.

So Forward!


	2. Katto-what now?

_Finally!_ It was insistent on being long. *Glares at the Yuri doll which is telling the story.* I asked only for a few things!

Anyway ignoring the smug little pest. Here we go! We got the friendship settling and Yuri being Yuri.

I never had a story purely dealing with this sadist so I misjudge the rating originally. It should stay at the high T that I have down at the moment. It is that way for some gore.

*Mutters under breath* Shouldn't have been so nice with the original rating. Should have _known_ that you would make it higher.

Any hoo. We have details! And a lot of foreshadowing.

I will give rough translations to names down below. However I will say it now because below is to far. 36 kilo is around 79 to 81 pounds.

Warning! Gore, slight obsessed behavior (It's Yuri. Really do I have to put this down?), possible OOCness, and some spooks! (Not the nice kind either. Sorry Yuto your monsters aren't popping up.)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Katto-what now?

The purple and pink haired Obelisk stood on his toes trying to put the book back on the shelf. Just why did he have to get one from the top self again?

Suddenly he was lifted up from around his waist.

Looking down he was surprised to see Yuma smiling up at him.

Confused he placed the book into its proper place, once done he was set back onto the floor. Yuri looked into happy pink eyes quite confused.

"How could you pick me up so easily? I am around 36 Kilo! For that matter why?"

Yuma shrugged.

"You needed some help. And you're not that heavy."

Yuri blinked at that. Not that heavy? 36 kilo? Most twelve year olds like Yuma shouldn't be able to do that so easily.

"Just what do you normally pick up?"

Yuma shrugged.

"Varies. Anyway what were you putting up?"

The Obelisk gave a wary look at the Osiris. He wasn't used to people asking about what he was doing unless they had some underlying motive. Never mind he just hand-waved the question.

"Seeing this is the plant section and given your deck, I could only guess it was something about carnivorous plants. Put you never know. After all, my deck is around Gagaga monsters and I normally haunt the history section."

Yuri blinked at that.

"Oh? What do you normally read about?"

The older preteen shrugged.

"Typically anything about the origins of Duel Monsters and the Academia. It is very interesting that there is little information about both of them."

Yuri smiled and leaned against the selves.

"Oh? Most people wouldn't bother asking such questions. After all, why bother with the past when you can build the future."

Yuma rolled his eyes.

"The future where everything we know and love is a smoldering wasteland? Sure. I rather try look to the past to find out how to avoid making that a reality."

The purple eyed eleven year old tilted his head.

"Wasteland? The Professor is aiming for an utopia where everyone can duel together."

Pink eyes darkened as Yuma glanced at him.

"I have seen what a utopia looks like. They are never a utopia. Never mind how can everyone duel together if we seal our opponents into cards?"

Yuri blinked. That was new.

"Cards?"

Yuma crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

"There is a new system the Professor is making. It can turn a whole person into a card. A very clean murder machine."

The first year leaned back farther onto the selves. Carding people. A part of him was interested. However there was another part which halted at the older boy's description. Clean murder machine. Why did that sound familiar?

He didn't have much time to ponder it as Yuma quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways! Besides forgetting to get a step-stool, what are doing haunting the library?"

Yuri smiled. He should have known the Osiris wouldn't let it die.

"Just trying to get some ideas for my deck."

Yuma gained an excited look in his eye.

"Oooh! Just what else are you putting in? I bet it will be tough! Though I have an idea what to do with you devolving my monster's levels. I can't wait to see what else you have in there!"

Purple eyes blinked. He never thought anyone besides the Professor would be happy with him trying to make his deck stronger. Never mind be excited about it.

Yuri was very amused that Yuma was still quiet even when excited. Though he did have cover his mouth with his hands and calm down before returning to talking.

"It will be a lot of fun! Admittedly some of those plants are a bit strange. But it is part of their charm isn't it? Also, they suit you. You are like a exo... exoc... Gah! I have it in my head but I can't say it!"

Yuri tilted his head. His upperclassman was amusing.

"Exotic?"

Pink eyes glowed in gratefulness.

"Yes! Exotic! Thanks! It didn't want to come out. You're like an exotic plant! One found in those jungles my parents use to explore!"

The Obelisk blink at that.

"Your parents used to explore jungles?"

Yuma nodded.

"Yep! Ruins. Jungles. Open plains. Anything with a history to it. Even if it wasn't written down. They called themselves archaeologists but they were explorers and tomb robbers really."

Yuri lifted a fist and giggled behind it. The image in his head at that description was funny.

"I gained a love for history thanks to them bringing artifacts home from their trips. On occasion they would bring home plants. I always loved when they did that. Mainly because my sister and I were able to put them in random places. Thanks to them needing different levels of light."

Purple eyes looked up at that. He liked exotic plants? Never mind he also knew that not all of them needed sunlight?

"There was a carnivorous plant we put in the kitchen. Gran-gran loved it. It helped keep the insects and vermin out of her cooking zone."

Yuri tilted his head and pushed off the bookshelf to lean closer to the older student.

"Oh? What type?"

Yuma put a finger to his lips.

"Hm. I can't remember its actual name. But we called it Snapper. It almost had a personality after all. But it looked like a pitcher and would use its little vines to snag anything that ran across or landed on it. We had to be careful or we might lose a finger."

Yuri blinked. He never heard of that plant before. Turning around he skimmed trough the titles, trying to find the right book.

He was on further down the aisle when Yuma walked before him with his duel disk's holographic screen out. Glancing at the screen, the Osiris turned to the selves before grabbing a book and reading its covers. Opening it he skimmed it before turning and handing it to Yuri.

Bemused the Obelisk took it. Opening it he flipped through it before landing on the page he wanted.

"This one?"

Yuma looked at it and shook his head.

"More orange."

A few more pages.

"This one?"

A shake.

"Close. It came from a small island very few people have been permitted to visit. So it might not be there. But it has actual vines in case you're wondering."

Yuri smiled before returning to the book. He will find out which plant it is.

If only to hear Yuma say its scientific name during their duel.

TS

He doesn't know how it happened. But somehow he was used to meeting up with Yuma in the library. They haven't really met up anywhere else. Though not for the lack of trying on Yuma's part. Yuri couldn't deny that his upperclassman didn't try to meet up with him whenever he could. He has been dragged to view the ocean by the Red Dorms after all.

But Yuma was always being called away by the teachers. Yuri didn't think Yuma did that horribly in his classes, seeing he was actually helping him on his homework when it wasn't math or English. Or some sort of technical strategy for Duel Monsters. It was kind of funny really. Yuma could give you dates and anecdotes for practically any historical event you asked, but make him tell you which trap to use in a synthesized duel he stumbled.

But there was a issue Yuri couldn't help but worry over. He _liked_ Yuma. Something about him made his day better whenever they met up among the books and aisles. However the teachers always had something against the Osiris Red. And if Yuma didn't win some of them over then he might be dropped from the Academia.

Something Yuri desperately didn't want. So he been trying to find out what happens whenever Yuma has to run off. He tried asking Yuma, only to get told it wasn't much, just that he needed to do some extra work for some of his classes in order to pass.

He tried following the Red. Didn't work, Yuma is very quick on his feet.

And he tried asking Yuma's teachers. They were no help. In fact their answers made him very worried that Yuma was being forced to give inappropriate favors in order to pass.

He finally broke and hacked into Yuma's duel disk. What he found was very surprising.

Yuma wasn't from the nearby city of Yuugo. In fact he was from a small kingdom known as Yamisekai. One of the small border villages in fact. And he had a record of strange encounters. Apparently he was being studied by the Academia in their research about Duel Monster Spirits.

Suddenly Yuri had the reason Yuma and the teachers have been quiet about it. This was classified information. Only those permitted by the Professor could know.

Purple eyes looked away from the screen. He shouldn't know about this. Yuma told him what he could, seeing how secretive this was. If anyone found out that he hacked into Yuma's disk. Not only he, but Yuma would get into serious trouble. Test subjects for the Carding Method Yuma spoke of no doubt.

Clearing his disk of any connection from Yuma's outside their duels, he sat back in his chair. He shouldn't have been digging. But he was just so worried, he had to. Running a hand through purple and pink locks he sighed.

He just had to make sure no one noticed that Yuma's disk was tampered with.

No one was going to hurt him because Yuri couldn't keep his nose out.

TS

Yuri couldn't help but feel strange. Yuma was mad. Very mad. But not at him. Truthfully Yuri didn't think Yuma even knew that his disk had been hacked.

No, some Ra Yellow who was messing with the purple eyed preteen just a few moments ago was dealing with the burnt of the Red's anger.

Said Yellow looked ready to run for his life. And Yuri didn't really blame him. Even if he didn't want to run, quite the opposite really, he could still see why anyone would want to run away.

Truth be told he wanted to see how far Yuma could be brought before he snapped. He was so cute like this. Pink eyes were nearly a deep shade of red. Brow furrowed and mouth tight.

Yuri could help but find it all so cute. All that was needed was Yuma to be wearing purple along with his red. Then it would be perfect.

The aura the Osiris Red was emitting made Yuri want to lick his lips. It was thick and dark. Full of anger and a touch of something couldn't name.

It was delicious. He wanted to see more of it. Sadly the Yellow didn't and had bowed to Yuri.

"I'm very sorry!"

With that he stood up and ran down the hall as quickly as his feet could take him.

Yuma huffed and the dark aura around him lessened slightly. Putting his hands on his hips he glared down the hall.

"I hate it when people do that."

Amused the younger looked at him.

"Oh? I must agree. If it keeps you angry like that, I wouldn't mind idiots standing around."

Dark pink eyes blinked. Yuri wasn't happy to see the color lessen back into its normal shade. But at least Yuma was expressive enough the darker shades weren't really needed for day to day life.

A nice treat if you will. Yes. Yuri will keep happy Yuma around. Just so he could enjoy angry Yuma all the more.

Yuma smiled and shook his head.

"Silly. You didn't see me mad. Just really annoyed, borderline angry. Besides, I meant people messing with my friends. I hate it when they do that."

Purple eyes blinked at that. Not angry? Then what was? Ooh! Yuri couldn't wait to see Yuma really mad! It was bound to be beautiful!

Pink eyes rolled.

"Come on! Let's get something to eat! You can ponder what I am like angry later!"

Yuma grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall. No doubt to the Red Dorms for lunch. Yuri smiled. He didn't understand why Yuma didn't ever ask to eat at the Blue Dorm but the fact the older was more than willing to share his food was something he was appreciative of.

He knew how important food was. Living in the orphanage he got only a two small meals a day, seeing the city was on a food ration, which made him understand that. However he knew Yuma had a huge appetite. It was almost scary how much he could eat at once. Truth be told, Yuri was wondering where it all went. Seeing he never seemed to gain weight.

And he was willing to give a portion to him. Almost every time they ate together Yuri would get something onto his plate. It always varies and he couldn't say it was because Yuma didn't like those foods seeing he would eat them another time with just as much gusto. The exception would be tomatoes. He'll eat them, but always give them a look before doing so.

Yuri's smile grew a little softer. He didn't know why Yuma did what he did. He just knew that he was grateful he was here.

TS

When Yuri first heard Yuma say that word he had no idea what it was.

"Katto...What?" he muttered as he watched his upperclassman run and jump over a tall stack of boxes. Truth be told Yuma wanted it higher, but the teacher couldn't do that. They didn't have any more. It was already eleven boxes high and he jumped it with ease!

Yuri wasn't regretting spending his break watching the second years do some field tests. But he really wanted to know just was Yuma's limit. Eleven boxes and he wanted to try twenty!

Nothing seemed to make this boy stop physically. He even back-flipped a few times, just after he landed on the other side of the stack.

Really just what could make this Osiris Red stop? He was stronger than anyone in his year. He was faster than any of them. And now it was known he could out jump them.

And the kicker is that he wasn't content with that. He wanted to be better. To be faster. Jump higher. Carry more weight.

It was ridiculous. Yet it was purely Yuma. By the looks of the second years, they were used to it. While any of them could beat Yuma in a duel, this was something none of them could compete in. Didn't mean they didn't try. There was a Blue who was to jump after Yuma. And he was determined to make all eleven boxes.

He needed up knocking them all down as he landed face first into the tower.

Yuri giggled behind his fist. It was cute to see them try to match the enigma that was Yuma. There was a lot of dirty looks as Yuma was the first to help the Blue up from the pile. The teacher was the only other person to step in.

Yuri tilted his head as the Blue gave Yuma a look. It wasn't malicious. If anything it was hungry. Very hungry. And he didn't like that. No one should look at Yuma like that.

It didn't help Yuma was either oblivious to the look or was completely ignoring it. The first year didn't know which was worse. All he knew that it was not something he wanted to happen again.

Yuma was his! No one should look at him like that!

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He knew that there were people Yuma talked to whom he did not know. That was fine. Yuma could be friends with other people. As long as people remembered that the Osiris was Yuri's as well then there was no issue.

Yuma always seemed to remember so there was no issue there.

It was the looks he would get. Warm. Hungry. Teasing. They came in many forms. And they always made Yuri's blood boil.

Yuma once said he hated when people messed with his friends.

Yuri was starting to understand what he meant.

TS

Yuri smiled down at the snoring figure. Typical of Yuma. Study for fifteen minutes then fall asleep. Reaching over he brushed the red spikes to the side. He giggled softly at them falling back into position once he moved away.

It reminded him of Yuma actually. Flexible and easy to move, but always falling back to his original form in the end. If not a little different.

Truth be told the Obelisk was tempted to join the Osiris in sleep. The two of them were in Yuma's dorm room. His roommates had ran off to spend time with their friends, leaving the two of them alone. The twelve year old was fast asleep on his bed. His tablet was casting shadows onto his face before it turned itself off.

Yuri rested his head on his arms as he leaned against the bottom bunk Yuma called his own.

Purple eyes closed. He liked the feeling here. Unlike in the Blue Dorm, the Red Dorm was a bit more friendly. The Dorm was the only one to have a pet around. Though no one seemed to know who the fat cat truly belonged to, it was always there. In fact many people claim that it is Yuma's. Seeing he is the only person who could pick it up without getting scratched.

He was also the only one to call it by a name it responded to.

Though admittedly when others try the name Yuma uses the cat _may_ look at them. But most Osiris students just leave it to the red and black haired boy.

The dorm was also the only place which was like the orphanage. While Yuri could never call that place home, he was used to the sounds and general feeling of the building. It made being in the Blue Dorm difficult at times.

But Yuri really thought the best thing about the Red Dorm was Yuma. The Light of the School. At least to the Predaplant user he was. Something about Yuma caused people to change. Very small things or very large but things would change about a person after they interacted with the Gagaga user.

If the stories he heard from the third year Obelisks about the Red Dorm were true, then Yuma was as a positive influence here as he is everywhere else. With that thought in mind he drifted off.

To dreams of dragons roaring and warriors bathed in shining light.

TS

Yuri blinked in surprise. He knew that the Red Dorm was having skill tests. But he wasn't expecting to see Yuma among them. Every other time the Dorm had a skill test he was excused to be part of the Academia's research. Though no one else knew that.

But there he was in Duel Arena 12, looking a little mad in fact.

Smiling Yuri leaned against the railing. An angry Yuma was not something he was going to miss.

He didn't seem to be the only person who wanted to watch. There were some of the primary researchers on Duel Monster Spirits also standing around. Apparently this was a test of sorts.

Yuma's duel started. His opponent was a female first year with green hair, and she took the first turn.

A swarm of fairy monsters were summoned before a few face downs were set.

Yuri tilted his head as Yuma said that word again. It seemed to calm his anger. A pity, he was hoping to see what Yuma was like when he was in a duel and angry.

The black and red haired Osiris summoned a ritual monster which was something Yuri wasn't expecting. A Level 10 Monster in fact. Using only monsters from his hand to summon it. That wasn't common.

It was a beautiful creature however. A dragon with large black wings and light blue stones among its black scales.

"Corrupted Fate's effect activates! When it is summoned by only monsters from my hand all monsters on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed!"

The Obelisk smiled at the name. It didn't seem like something Yuma would put in his deck. Probably was something the Professor wanted him to use.

And Yuma was not being gentle with it. He was looking angry again, thus very cute. However he seemed to be fighting against something. Nothing around him mind you. Something in his mind in fact.

Purple eyes narrowed. Was something trying to control him? If so that was worrisome. Yuma was very strong willed. And someone trying to control Yuri's dear Osiris Red they would have to deal with him. He did not like people messing with Yuma.

Besides if Yuma was forced to be angry it wasn't as fun.

Smiling Yuri let his annoyance fester at the back of his mind. He couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He just had to let Yuma face whatever was interfering with his duel by himself.

Though if it was messing with him after it, he was _more_ than willing to take care of it.

Black aura started to form around the male Osiris catching many people's eye. The duel in Arena 12 was the highlight of the Skills Test.

However it seemed Yuma had other plans.

"Kattobingu da ore! Draw!"

The aura flickered as a strike of yellow light seemed to come from the deck to the position Yuma's hand ended up before fading away.

"I tribute Corrupted Fate. Come forth! One who gives courage when all is lost! Rise to the Sky and Fight! Astral Being- Kazuma!"

A blue being with light blue stones embedded into its skin formed onto the field.

Yuri tilted his head and tried to get a closer look at the monster. Was it just him or did it look similar to Yuma?

"Astral Being- Kazuma must be special summoned by tributing a monster level 9 or higher. If destroyed the player takes 1000 points of damage. However any other battle damage is negated."

Yuma pointed to the fusion monster on his opponent's side of the field.

"I attack with Astral Being- Kazuma."

Yuri's eyes widen at that. He knew his friend was reckless. But outright attacking a 2900 ATK monster with a 1900 AtK monster?! Either way he was going to take a thousand points of damage! Never mind the fact the monster he was up against had a double damage effect when an opponent's monster was destroyed!

It seemed the girl freaked, or had some sort of pity on Yuma because she activated her trap which negated his attack.

Yuma had that stupid smile on his face. Yuri knew it and couldn't help but smile as well. Whatever was coming next was going to be interesting.

"I play Double or Nothing! This doubles my monster's attack points and lets it attack once more this turn!"

Oh. That trick. Yuri rolled his eyes. He dealt with that card before. He knew that Yuma was strange with it. After all, he personally loved the negate your own attack and use it strategy Yuma used on him many times before.

"Trap card open! High Five the Sky!"

Purple eyes snapped over to the duel once more. He didn't know what that card did. Never mind he was still waiting for Yuma's strange tactics to show up. So did it finally pop up?

Apparently so. Yuri couldn't help but grin at the fact Yuma doubled the damage dealt to his opponent by having his monster be destroyed after destroying a monster in battle. He knew Yuma's tendency to protect his monsters, so seeing him willingly send them away for more damage to his opponent was a interesting change of pace.

Even if it won him the duel. Yuri giggled at everyone's shocked faces. Just because Yuma didn't use fusion didn't mean he couldn't win.

TS

Yuri was getting really annoyed. Yuma was being dragged off whenever they were to meet up by that green haired Osiris Red he dueled in the Skills Test last week.

He couldn't blame his friend seeing Yuma would hide behind him if the girl was insight when the two of them _finally_ got some time together.

The girl was the issue. Hana was her name and Yuri was scowling at it. He happens to like flowers, but this girl was making him reconsider that.

After all, if anyone who was guilty of giving lusting looks to Yuma was bad. This girl was ten times worse. Always trying to separate him from his friends, and not just Yuri. Apparently Yuma couldn't even spend time with his roommates and the dorm cat without her barging in and trying to drag him somewhere.

Yuri may not like Yuma's roommates, and the feeling was mutual on their side of things. But when they come banging on his dorm room door late at night because Yuma hasn't come back to their room all day, and saying: " _Please_ tell us that he's just being stupid and not answering his disk because he is with you." Then something very wrong was happening.

For goodness sakes! The _cat_ was worried! Seeing it was following Yuri around as he was looking for Yuma.

The eleven year old shivered as a shadow passed over head. He now knew why people didn't come out into the forest during the night. Flicking his flashlight back and forth he scanned the area. He didn't really want to be out here. But seeing Yuma's roommates were useless and cowering in their room, he had to.

He felt a vein tick. The _cat_ was more caring to Yuma's well being than those two. And Yuri knew just how much cats normally cared. Very little could make them actually care about a person who was missing. Yet the big fat cat of the Red Dorm, whom Yuma had lovingly named Pharaoh, was beside him looking for the missing twelve year old.

Yuri knew that an adult should be informed. But something made him stop from doing that. It was hard to explain, but he just knew that he would never see Yuma again if he left it to the teachers.

Tensing at the sound of a twig breaking, he slowly turned around. Swallowing, he did his best not to show his fear and to keep from shaking. It was a good thing because he froze at the sight of what was being him a moment ago.

TS

A black figure loomed before him.

It had no eyes. No mouth. Nothing which could be called a face. There were long arms which had long fingered hands at the end of them.

Yuri very badly wanted to scream. This was nothing like a duel. The creature before him was not a monster controlled nor friendly in any shape or form.

But he held it back. Just barely. It was in his throat and he was shaking in terror just slightly. He will _not_ show it just how scared he was. Swallowing down the scream he carefully took a step back.

Then another. And another. The creature didn't move. Yuri kept walking backward until he thought he had enough room between himself and it before spinning around and running like there was nothing better to do.

The purple and pink haired child ran and ran. His lungs screamed for him to stop and properly breathe. His legs were only moving on fear and adrenaline. His heart was doing its best to move into his ears.

When he finally collapsed he couldn't do more than pant. It took a while for him to be able to push himself off the ground and look around.

He was in some sort of clearing. On the far side was a lake which the moon shone on. Taking a deep breath he got himself back onto his feet. Thankful he didn't drop his flashlight he looked around again.

A black form jumped out of the bushes. Yuri couldn't keep the screech down as he fell backward.

The solid body which landed on him stayed put before a ' _meow_ ' was heard.

Looking down Yuri blinked at the sight of Pharaoh siting on his lap. Well, he felt stupid. It was only the cat.

TS

"Stop it!"

Yuri's head snapped up at the cry. That was Yuma! Scooping the cat up into his arms, he stood up. Looking around he tried to find were the cry came from.

"HANA! STOP IT!"

To the left. Thank you Yuma for having a loud voice.

The Obelisk ran in the direction of Yuma's yelling. A cave came into view. Yuri's heart pummeled in fear. This wasn't good.

Putting the cat down, he walked into the cave. He felt his blood boiling at the echoes of Yuma's cries and yells. He wasn't just demanding Hana to stop in whatever she was doing. He was outright screaming in pain and sobbing.

Yuri couldn't stop from getting angry. That girl. She was not going to see the sun again. He will make sure of it.

A few steps forward and the smell of blood flooded the eleven year old's senses. Choking on it, images flashed through his mind. A dragon of flowers which eats its enemies. Dead bodies. Injured duelists.

Yuma. Left eye gorged out and intestines scattered across the floor.

Panicking Yuri rushed forward. He had to get to Yuma!

TS

The purple eyed preteen didn't know what was worse. His Yuma cut open and bleeding in such a way he never wanted people to see. Or the stupid girl who was trying to carve out the Osiris Red male's heart.

The latter was the obvious choice. Yuma was not losing that organ thank you. A beating heart in his chest was the perfect thing to listen to when you couldn't fall asleep at night.

And this girl was trying to kill that beating. Trying to kill Yuri's Yuma!

Something deep within him roared in fury. He did not remember how he got across the chamber but he did recall breaking the girl's arm as she was about to plunge in the knife.

A scream of pain and the clatter of metal hitting the floor met Yuri's ears. He couldn't begin to explain how good that made him feel. A sinister smile crossed his lips. He wanted to hear more of it. Just from her.

He didn't want to hear Yuma's again in a _very_ long time.

TS

Purple eyes scrunched tighter in attempt to block out the sunlight which was trying to force them to open. The Obelisk turned away from the pesky light.

Feeling something move beside him he slowly forced himself to open his eyes.

Yuma was fast asleep next to him. Yuri smiled at the sight. His Osiris Red was safe.

Truth be told Yuri didn't fully recall the trip back to the dorms. He remembered dueling Hana and her body landing with a delightful _crack_ onto the ground once he defeated her. He remembered wrapping Yuma's wounds in strips from the injured boy's nearly destroyed clothes.

He recalled picking the older boy up and slowly walking out of that cave and meeting up with Pharaoh.

Thank goodness for the cat. Otherwise Yuri and Yuma may still be out in that forest lost and hungry.

But Pharaoh led him back to the school. It took a while, but Yuri was able to get to the Blue Dorm and properly patch up Yuma in his room. After doing so he ended up falling asleep beside his upperclassman.

Pushing himself up Yuri remembered that it was Sunday so no classes would be happening. Smiling at the fact he would have Yuma all to himself for the rest of the day, he slipped out of the large bed.

Stretching he glanced over at his still sleeping friend. He was going to need some sort of pain killer later. Never mind food and a lot of fluid. He did lose a fair amount of blood. Yuri walked over to his dresser and grabbed his uniform. Getting changed he felt the weight of what happen settle onto his shoulders.

He most likely just killed a fellow student. If this was found out then he could be expelled if not sent to Yuugo's justice system. He could easily be sentenced to death.

Purple eyes glanced over to the body in the bed which was wiggling around. A little worried he walked over and put a hand on the older preteen's shoulder. Yuma calmed at his touch, curling slightly the twelve year old clutched onto the sheets.

Amused at the cute sight, Yuri reached over and moved the pillow he was using next to the boy. Hoping that it would help him remain calm and not reopen anything, the first year slowly removed his hand. Yuma stayed put. Watching him for a few minutes, Yuri made sure nothing was going to happen before turning and leaving the room.

As he walked down the hall he let his thoughts return to the topic of what happened.

Oh, yes. He most likely killed someone. He couldn't bring himself to regret it. After all she was just about to kill his Yuma.

Unbidden the memory of Yuma on the floor with his left eye gorged out. Stomach cut open so the intestines could be pulled out and be scattered around. A pool of blood under the beautiful person.

Dead.

 _Murdered_.

 _His Yuma._

No he did not regret killing Hana. Not if it meant he wouldn't see that as a reality.

* * *

Hana= flower

Yami= darkness

Sekai= land

Yuugo= fusion

Kattobingu da ore= "I do Kattobingu" Yuma's saying. It doesn't have a proper translation. Though it is also known as "Feeling the Flow."

Anyway that done. Now know I wasn't planing on shipping these two. But this story is purely on Yuri, I'm just along for the ride and permitted to remind him of somethings which I know will happen. It doesn't help the dear Z-Arc fragment is suggestive in his word play. And his doll version in my head is clinging to the Yuma doll and not letting many near it.

I am having a hard time writing any other stories with Yuma at the moment for a reason.

Anyway! Up next: ... *Looks at Yuri doll* The scene where Yuma finally tells Yuri what is Kattobingu. And some more hints on what is the reason Yuma is in Fusion.

The doll is currently plotting the next chapter.

So Forward!

(Please don't be as long!)


End file.
